Walk it off
by Tashilover
Summary: Man up or shut up. Hurt!Kurt
1. Kurt

Kurt _was _a man. He had a penis, after all. And there were times when he fell and scraped the living hell out of his hands and knees, he would tell himself to 'man up' because men don't cry over stupid things like scraped knees. Hell, not even most of the girls he knew would cry over such things.

Kurt tried to tell himself that now. To man up and stop crying like a little bitch. But being punched in the stomach really, really hurts.

The gorilla assaulting him now was saying all the usual things. Fag. Homo. Butt-sucker. _(Butt-sucker? Really? He needs to learn more vocabulary.)_

And Kurt was also saying all the usual things. Ow. Stop it, please. Not the face.

"Stop crying," the gorilla hissed at him. Seriously, he needs a tic-tac. And as if he heard Kurt's little mental jib, Gorilla shook him violently. "Stop crying!"

"Then stop hurting me," Kurt mumbled. "Duh."

Maybe he shouldn't have tacked on the 'duh' because the next moment he was on all fours, his arm clutched around his middle section, gasping for air. He could also taste blood. Kurt could always hide the bruises from his dad, but blood is a little harder, especially if it's splattered on his clothes.

Kurt thought he couldn't breathe until he was kicked and gasped from it. He was kicked again and though the mantra 'man up' was still circling in his head, he couldn't help but plead, "Stop..."

He scrunched up his eyes, waited for the next kick. He heard shuffling, then yelling, but he was in so much pain he didn't realize he _wasn't _being kicked. How odd.

Kurt looked up and saw Finn- _Finn- _grappling with Gorilla-man. Punches were thrown, yells and curses filled the air. Kurt managed to push himself out of harm's way, tucking in his legs to keep the two from tripping over him.

Like the animal he is, Gorilla-man sensed Finn was stronger than him and ran with his tail tucked beneath his legs. Y'know, if gorillas had tails. Did they? That was something Kurt needed to Google.

"Jesus Christ," Finn breathed, bringing Kurt back to the present. He kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Kurt would've smiled if it didn't hurt so much. Would he dare call Finn his knight in shining armor? Better not push it. "I've been better." He was proud to keep the trembling out of his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn suddenly asked angrily.

Kurt blinked at him. "Um… I'm bleeding?"

"No!" Finn said, shaking his head. "I mean, why didn't you call out for help?"

Is _that _why he was getting his panties all in a twist? "He hit me in the stomach," Kurt rasped. "Kinda hard to scream for S.O.S."

"What about fighting back?" Finn kept going, still angry. He looked at Kurt's hands. "I don't see any defense wounds. Did you even bother _defending _yourself?"

Kurt gaped at him. "He was bigger than me…"

"How about running away? Or here's an idea: Don't put yourself into these types of situations!"

So _Kurt _was to blame for getting beat up? Just because he didn't yell for help, fight back, or-or-or- because he needed to go to the bathroom?

_Man up man up man up man up man up…._

Kurt turned his head away, embarrassed. He could still taste the blood in his mouth and he blamed the tears falling down his cheeks on the pain.

"Oh god," Finn moaned, touching him gently on the shoulder. "Don't cry. Please, Kurt, I didn't mean- It's just… please don't cry…"

()

A/N: I've only started to watch Glee, so please forgive me if this type of fic has been written a million times already, or if any the characters are OOC.


	2. Finn

Finn comforted crying guys in the past. He held his teammates' hands as the doctors popped back in their shoulders or when his classmate Jared lost his mom. For girls, he'd put his arm around their shoulders and shush them and make soothing noises.

What the hell was he suppose to do with Kurt? Comfort him like he would with a teammate or treat him like he would a girl? So Finn pleaded and begged because he didn't know what else to do.

_Fuck. _Finn could still feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He heard odd noises coming from the bathroom and he almost walked away. There were a few guys he knew who were closet cases and used this particular bathroom for… stuff. But then he heard this odd rasping gasp and he _knew _that came from Kurt.

It had put a horrible blush on Finn's face, thinking his fellow Glee member was doing… that with another guy. In a public bathroom.

It took Finn a few seconds to realize Kurt would never do that. Not in a bathroom at least, for god's sake.

He opened the door and found Kurt on all fours, his face contorted in pain, blood spewing out of his mouth. Above him, kicking the living shit out him was a Hulk of a guy. Hulk was muttering all the homophobic terms and a few others Finn has never heard of.

Finn doesn't remember what he said. Something about _Get the fuck off him _or _Asshole _or _Arrrgghh, it's clobbering time! _He just remembered grabbing Hulk and pulled him off of Kurt, swinging his fist all the while.

Even though Hulk had bulging muscles and a good foot over Finn, something about the smaller young man intimidated him and he ran off.

Finn turned to Kurt and… Kurt _smiled _at him. Blood was all over his teeth and the guy was smiling at him! WHY WAS HE SMILING?

So the next words that came out of Finn's mouth were out of fear and confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He didn't mean to sound like such an a-hole.

Kurt frowned, confused. His arm was still wrapped around his torso and his left hand was shaking. Hell, his whole body was shaking. Finn was shaking too. He couldn't keep his hands still.

So Finn kept going, rambling about some _shit _he didn't mean, because he never, ever wanted to see his friend in that type of position ever again. What would've happened if Finn didn't turn back? If he thought Kurt was the type of guy to do that kind of stuff in a bathroom and just left? It would've been an easy assumption.

Kurt turned his head away and Finn dribbled off, noticing the tears gathering in his eyes. Kurt licked his lips, only wetting them with blood and Finn remembered Kurt was injured and hurt and _crying…_

"Oh god," Finn moaned, suddenly guilty and ashamed. He put his hands awkwardly around Kurt, unsure of what to do. Don't cry. Please, Kurt, I didn't mean- It's just… please don't cry…"

()

A/N: Just a follow up. I don't consider this slash, but if ya'll want to see it that why, I don't mind.


End file.
